After the Fire
by phantomwriter2006
Summary: This is the actual ending of the Movie, I would put it under movie but there is not Phantom of the Opera movie thing anyway. This is a Christine and Raoul story. R


_Disclaimer: Hey I don't own Phantom of the Opera and I really don't care but please don't sew me. Anyway, this is my attempt to write an after the story. It is the actual ending of the story where Raoul gets Christine (Gag Gag). Well I hope you like. Please read and review. Rated M. for Fluff this story is a lot of Fluff but I like to write fluff so get off my case. Anyway on to the story._

After the Fire

Christine cried many nights after the fire. She could still feel the heat of the kiss that she had shared with the Phantom. No! It wasn't the phantom, it was Erik. Why did he have to feel so bitter toward everyone? Christine knew that he would find someone who would love him. But it wouldn't be her, she had Raoul. It had been two months since the fire. And next week Christine and Raoul would be married. It would be a small wedding but now she would be his forever.

_One week later _

The wedding had been beautiful. Christine wore the traditional White dress and a veil. Madam Giry gave her to Raoul, because there was no male member of the Giry family and Christine had no father. Meg was balling because she would be the only unmarried one in the family. When Christine saw Raoul her heart was sent soaring. He was so handsome in his suit. She could not stop staring at him the whole ceremony.

After the wedding, Raoul and Christine left on their honeymoon to Italy. After two days of traveling, by train, they were exhausted, so they got to their hotel room suite and settled in and then fell asleep.

The next night Christine wanted to give herself to Raoul. He was out for the day so she arranged the evening's happenings. When Raoul got back, they went to dinner and a show. Then they went back to the room.

Raoul had been waiting all day for this moment. He took Christine in his arms and kissed her. He didn't try to touch her; he just kissed her long and hard. When she started kissing him back he deepened the kiss. When they were breathing hard he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and set her down.

He then kissed her again, deep and hard. She was gasping when his tongue moved into her mouth and loved her tongue. Her hands moved from around his neck to his back and pressed against the tense muscles in his back and arms. She could feel his growing erection against her stomach. While kissing her, Raoul unbuttoned her dress and slid it down to her waist, letting it drop to the floor. His hands then found the ties to her corset.

When that fell she gasped feeling like she had nothing on, she tried to hide herself but Raoul caught her before she could and kissed her deeply, putting her at ease then bringing his hands up and touching her breasts, massaging them until she was breathing hard again and then he rubbed his thumbs over her aching nipples, she arched in response. Then he broke the kiss and led her to the bed. He took off his shirt and also took off her cami that she was wearing. She gasped again and again tried to cover herself but he grabbed her wrists and said, "Christine, Darling, we are married now. You don't have to be afraid of me looking upon you. You have such a beautiful body, share it with me." And she did. She was comforted by his words.

He kissed her again lightly, and then moved down her neck to her shoulders then down to her breasts. She arched and cried out in pleasure as he suckled her breast. His hands then went to her bloomers and he untied them and pushed them down her legs and threw them to the floor with their other clothes.

She then had a sudden inspiration. She reached for Raoul's belt and unbuckled it then undid his pants. She faltered when he sucked her nipple harder, but then she went back to her task. She pushed his trousers down and with her feet released his feet from the cloth.

Raoul then stopped sucking her nipples and moved back up to her mouth and his hand moved to the triangle of hair between her thighs and found her passion. She gasped as she felt him touching her so intimately. Raoul again broke the kiss and traveled down Christine's body.

He stopped at her breasts, but only for a moment. Then Christine felt him go lower. She felt him dip his tongue into her navel then she felt him in between her legs. He licked her bud and started nibbling it.

Christine was showered with pleasure and she felt herself getting hotter and wetter as he kept biting her. Suddenly the biting stopped. Raoul slid back up her and her legs spread more than they already were. She felt the tip of Raoul's erection just outside her opening, begging for entrance. Christine let out a low moan. Raoul pushed into her slowly and she arched toward him. When Raoul could go no further without changing her forever, he took one of her nipples into his mouth and began his slow, sweet, seducing suction.

Then his hand reached between them and found her bud and began to rub and tease. When she was arching and moving beneath him, he broke her barrier with one quick thrust. Christine only felt a slight tinge of pain but it was immediately replaced by the pleasure that Raoul was giving her. Raoul stayed still for a moment to let her adjust to him.

Then he felt her internal muscles clenching and relaxing, experimentally, around him. "Oh God!" he thought, "Does she know what she is doing?" He groaned and started moving slowly in and out of her. Christine was panting and making little sounds as he moved within her. Raoul then thrust faster and harder. Christine gave a final scream which was Raoul's name as she came. Raoul thrust faster now wanting his release and in the act prolonging Christine's. Then Raoul gave a low yell that was Christine's name as he came filling her with his seed. Raoul stopped coming and collapsed onto Christine and they slept peacefully.

_Hey peoples I apologize if this story seemed a little weird. It was very difficult to write because I think that Christine should say To Hell with Raoul and take Erik, huba huba. I am sorry if it offends some people but I think that she would be better with Erik. I don't care what the books and movies portray the personalities of Raoul and Erik as. This is just the way I think it should be. And that is that. So please Read and Review I still like hearing from people about my work, even if I don't like the story. Don't let my opinion of the story change yours. _


End file.
